


My One and Only

by taylortimeless



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Love, Romance, buffy - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Willow is on a date with Warren but realizes that she has feelings for Drusilla.
Relationships: Drusilla/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 2





	My One and Only

“Willow, will you calm down? It’s going to be okay!” Buffy reassured her as they walked down the snacks aisle. They had been shopping because Willow needed some more food in the house. Willow had been nervous all day because she had a date tonight at the Bronze with Warren Mears. A guy they had once met at the movie theater. He was a little bit on the nerdy side. She wasn’t sure why she said yes. She felt that she had to prove something. 

In fact, there was nothing about him that Willow liked. Warren had had some issues in the past, okay maybe a lot of issues. What had she agreed to? Buffy set the two up together, thinking that it would be a good idea. Willow had decided that she would give it a go, even though the idea made her stomach churn. “How’re you feeling about tonight?” Buffy asked enthusiastically. 

“Fantastic! Actually, super duper fantastic! Can’t wait!” Willow lied, forcing a fake smile. Buffy laughed at her awkward response.

*******************  
Music blared from the speakers at the Bronze. An indie band called Beach Bunny performed a surfy sounding tune on stage. “Hey guys hope you’ve enjoyed our set! This last song is called Prom Queen.” The band began playing and practically everyone in the Bronze started jumping up and down to the music. 

Warren and Willow were over by a table. “And I told him that the Nh on the periodic table stood for Nihonium not No homo! What an imbecile!” Warren chuckled. Willow faked a laugh. She tried to keep an interest in the conversation but Warren had been talking about himself all night. “You know, science was always my favorite subject in school. I even got the principal's award for…” Willows tuned him out scanning the club. 

Everyone else seemed to be having a great time. Part of her wished she could trade places with them. Any of them. “Hey!” Warren snaps his fingers in her face trying to get her attention. “You listening?” he asked, looking slightly confused. “Y-yeah. Of course!” Willow lied, taking a sip of her drink. The band eventually packed up and left so the only thing playing were songs by some 90s alternative bands. 

“And I told him you aren’t going to win against my deck! I had a blue/white control! He decided to play against me anyway. And guess what? He lost!” Warren said pridefully. “That’s great!” Willow replied, forcing a smile. Her eyes wandered again until they fell on a familiar pale brunette. No, it couldn’t be. Yes, it was Drusilla. Willow’s heart sped up. She wasn’t sure if it was from fear or….something else. No it was definitely fear. Why would it be something else?

Drusilla wore some of her hair up and the rest down in her usual style. She wore a white lace dress that stopped just above her knees. Something about her looked so graceful. It wasn’t just the way she moved. Willow couldn’t stop herself from staring. No she had to. She couldn’t be checking Drusilla out. She was the enemy. She had killed Kendra. She was evil! Evil as evil could be. 

These thoughts were immediately silenced when Dru’s eyes landed on Willow. She smirked at the red head giving her a once over before swaying along to the song that was playing. It was Lily (My one and only) by Smashing Pumpkins. Drusilla looked like a beautiful ghost. She swayed in a delicate fashion. Silly, I know I’m silly. Cause I’m hanging in this tree, in the hopes that she will catch a glimpse of me. Willow was transfixed and she wasn’t sure why. 

She wanted to walk over to her and take her in her arms. Where did that thought come from? “Hey do you want to dance?” Warren asked. “I like this song. It’s pretty slow.” Willow quickly snapped out of it. “H-huh?” She asked. Warren asked again and for some reason Willow accepted. She felt guilty that it was because part of her wanted to be close to the victorian beauty. Warren pulled her to the dance floor and the two began dancing. 

He placed his arms around her pulling her closer. The close proximity made her cringe but she held it back. “Pretty cool dancing skills huh?” Warren asked pridefully. Willow smiled giving him a nod. Why had she let Buffy talk her into going on this date? Warren spun her around letting go of her hand and she somehow ended up face to face with Dru. Willow’s cheeks turned bright red. “Hello dearie” Drusilla greeted in her singsong voice. 

“N-not talking to you!” Willow stammered. Drusilla smiled at her nervousness. She found it adorable. “Don’t be angry, my Willow tree.” Drusilla whispered. This gave Willow chills. “Ick! I’m not your willow tree!” Willow shot back trying to hide a blush. She couldn’t help but get lost in Dru’s entrancing eyes. No! She couldn’t look or she’d be under her spell. Willow quickly averted them.

“Ooo having fun?” Dru asked tilting her head to study Warren who just walked up next to Willow. “Hey, what’s going? You two know each other?” he asked. “No, we should go. I’m getting pretty tired. I have a long day tomorrow anyway.” Willow lied. Confused Warren followed behind her as they went out. Willow wasn’t sure what possessed her to look back, but she did and could see Dru eyeing her with seemingly malicious intent. She shivered leaving the building with Warren. 

“Thanks for walking me home.” Willow smiled. “No problem. I had a great time. What about you?” He asked. Willow forced a fake smile. “Great! The greatest!” she lied. “Thought you did.” Warren replied in a cocky manner. “Okay bye.” Willow said, turning away. “Wait!” Warren said, stopping her. “Wh--” Before Willow could finish asking, his lips were on hers. She would be lying if she said she enjoyed it. His lips were dry and he wasn’t the best kisser. The kiss was rough. She felt him slip out his tongue and immediately pulled away. “Okay, that’s enough. Have a good night.” Willow immediately rushed inside, closing the door. 

“Bye!” She heard him awkwardly shout from outside. Willow leaned against the door, closing her eyes. She began thinking of everything that happened tonight. She couldn’t seem to get a certain brunette out of her mind. A small part of her wished she were kissing her instead. Willow mentally scolded herself at the thought. 

******************  
That was a few weeks ago. Now everyone in Sunnydale had spent most of their time indoors because of the government issued quarantine. Something called the Coronavirus was spreading across the globe and lots of people were in a panic. They weren’t allowed to leave the house. Willow felt like she hadn’t seen her friends in forever. They’d call each other almost every night talking about how they wished their lives could go back to normal. 

Well their normal at least. Willow sat on the couch watching a 1950s sci-film. It was cheesy but she loved watching old sci-fi movies. She heard a knock on the door. Confused she got up from the couch seeing who it was. “We’re supposed to be practicing social distancing.” She mumbled to herself as she opened the door. Her heart felt as though it stopped. There stood Drusilla in all her gothic beauty. 

“Hello my willow tree.” She greeted. Her blue eyes locked with the redhead’s. Willow was shocked to see her here. “What do you want?” she asked, trying to keep her cool. She tried to ignore her racing heart. “You dearie.” Dru replied. She reached out a hand, but was stopped by the barrier. “May I come in?” She asked in a seductive manner. Willow rolled her eyes, turning away. “You know I can’t do that. After everything you did, you should be happy Buffy didn’t stake you.” Willow replied.

“Maybe I should stake you!” Willow threatened looking for something to stake her with. “You wouldn’t do that my love. I know you wouldn’t.” Drusilla replied softly. Willow couldn’t help but look over at her. She wasn’t sure what it was about her that drew her in. Maybe Dru was doing it to her. Willow told herself this. “How do you know that?” Willow asked. Dru leaned her head against the door frame, running her hand along it while looking at Willow. “I know your secret. Your feelings. Sapphic feelings.” She smiled. 

Willow wanted to protest, but she couldn’t. “Come in.” She said even surprising herself. Dru stepped over the threshold gracefully making her way over to the girl. Willow’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Dru stopped only a few inches away from her. 

Willow took in the scent of vanilla and some sort of flower. It was intoxicating. “I’m dating Warren you know.” Willow managed to get out. “I know love. But the stars tell me it isn’t him you want.” Dru whispered. She ran a hand along Willow’s face. Willow could feel her knees growing weak at the touch. Willow’s eyes fell down to Dru’s lips. She wanted to kiss them so badly. Dru seemed to pick up on this because she smirked. 

“Do you see something you like?” She asked rather smugly. Willow wasn’t sure what was possessing her to do this. If Buffy and the others found out about this they would think she’d gone crazy. But Willow couldn’t help but admire the beautiful vampire before her. “We shouldn’t--” Willow whispered. “Your heart sings a different song.” Dru replied. A few moments later their lips finally met. 

Willow was in heaven. Kissing Dru felt wonderful. She tasted sweet. This made Willow hungry for more. She deepened the kiss, earning a moan from the vampire. Willow could feel Drusilla’s tongue looking for an invitation which she gladly gave. Their tongues fought for dominance until Dru began lightly sucking on Willow’s. Willow knew this was wrong because she was evil but it felt so right. Willow couldn’t find the hold Drusilla had over her. 

They began sinking to the floor. Willow pulled Dru closer to her wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist. She suddenly got the urge to be closer to her even though it wasn’t possible. “Your heart cries out to me dearie.” Drusilla whispers in between kisses. Willow begins taking off the dress Dru wore. She began kissing Dru’s neck earning a few moans. Willow kissed lower and lower. She sat there for a second admiring the girl’s half naked body. She ran her hand over it worshipping each and every inch. 

Dru looked up at her with a look of vulnerability. She was so beautiful. She reached out caressing Willow’s face bringing her in for another kiss. It was passionate. Willow felt as though she was walking on air. When she pulled away, she shed the rest of the brunette’s clothing. She took in her body once more. Drusilla’s body looked as though it were carved by the gods themselves. 

Willow began kissing lower and lower, leaving hickies in random places earning soft cries from the brunette. She eventually reached her clit running her tongue along her folds. She flicked her tongue against the woman’s clit causing Dru to buck forward and cry out. “Yes my willow tree. You’re doing wonderfully.” Dru cried pushing Willow’s head closer. Willow went to work eating the girl out, swirling her tongue around. She looked up at Dru who was lost in pleasure. She looked so beautiful this way. Willow sped up the pace of her tongue eventually causing the girl to come.

She lapped up her juices eventually moving up and kissing her lips and allowing Dru to taste herself. Willow reached over for the blanket on the couch covering them up. “That was wonderful my darling.” Dru said. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other for a moment. Willow wasn’t sure why she felt like she had known her all of her life. She felt as though everything in the world was starting to make sense. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Willow whispered as she gazed into Dru’s blue eyes. “As are you my Willow tree.” Dru replied before sitting up and moving back. She took the blanket with her. Willow sat up looking slightly confused until she noticed Dru scanning her with a mischievous look in her eyes. She got the message. Willow began removing her own clothes. Dru bit her lip hungrily as she watched making Willow blush. 

A smirk played on Dru’s lips as she motioned for Willow to come over with her finger. As if under some sort of spell Willow came over laying against the blanket which was now laid out on the floor. The two began kissing and Dru took the lead. She climbed on top of Willow grinding against her. The warm feeling of want between her legs was getting stronger. Drusilla moved against the girl. 

The kiss grew even more heated. Both girls had their hands in the other’s hair. Dru’s touch was as delicate as she looked. She began kissing Willow’s jaw then her neck. Willow couldn’t help but grant her easier access. She had willingly put herself in this vulnerable position. If Drusilla wanted to kill her she could. What scared Willow the most was that she didn’t care. A small part of her believed that she would die happy. 

Dru ran her tongue along the girl’s neck earning a shiver. She lightly bit into it causing Willow to cry out. She began sucking it as though trying to mark her as her own. Dru moved up, licking the shell of Willow’s ear, earning a moan from Willow. Willow could stay like this forever. Drusilla ran her hand along one of the girl’s breasts playing with it. She began softly kissing lower and lower. She ran her tongue along Willow’s stomach. She was getting closer.

She breathed lightly against Willow’s clit teasing her. Willow cried out begging her to continue. Her eyes met Dru’s. A smirk played on the vampire’s lips. “Please…” Willow whimpered. Drusilla immediately began eating her out. Her tongue danced along the girl’s clit causing Willow to feel a wave of pleasure. She hadn’t ever felt such pleasure in her entire life. Not even when she went to Comic Con with Xander and got to meet one of her idols. 

Willow’s knees felt weak. Drusilla lightly sucked her clit causing Willow to cry out. She kept going and Willow could feel herself coming close. When she finally came she felt a sense of euphoria. All of the lights were off in the house except the glow that came from the old movie channel on tv. Dru climbed up and the two shared another passionate kiss. They wrapped themselves up in the blanket cuddling close. 

“That was...wow.” was all that Willow could say. Drusilla giggled at this causing Willow to turn a bright shade of red. They begin watching the old movie while Dru runs a finger along Willow’s face. This was calming and eventually caused Willow to fall asleep. 

************  
The next morning she woke up on the couch noticing the spot was empty. She was disappointed until she realized a smell coming from the kitchen as well as a hypnotic humming. Drusilla sang the lyrics. The moon is like a boat my love. Of lemon peel afloat my love. Willow recognized the song as Voyage of the Moon by Mary Hopkin. Willow got up making her way into the kitchen. She noticed Dru with her back turned to the stove. She was wearing Willow’s flannel shirt.

Willow noticed that all of Dru’s hair had been let down. Willow’s heart was racing. Seeing Dru like this made her feelings for her grow. Willow wrapped her arms around Dru’s waist earning a sigh from the vampire. Dru smiled leaning into her touch. “Good morning my sapphic lover.” Dru greeted turning around and pulling Willow in for a kiss. Willow couldn’t help but laugh at her greeting. “What are you making?” Willow asked, spotting all of the different breakfast foods. “A traditional english breakfast my love. Back bacon, poached eggs, grilled tomatoes, friend mushrooms, bangers, and buttered toast.” As soon as she finished saying that toast popped up from the toaster. 

“Looks yummy!” Willow said as her mouth began to water. “Glad you think so my love.” Dru said giving her a peck on the lips. This caused Willow’s head to spin. However, there was a question that rang in her mind. “Dru?” Willow began. Drusilla looked at the girl raising an eyebrow in curiosity. “Yes my willow tree?” Dru asked. “What are we? Is this just like a one time thing or are we...like together now? I don’t mean to make this weird it’s just I had a great time last night and I’d like to have more nights like this because I really like you and--” Dru silenced her with her lips. Willow pulled Dru closer who eventually lept into Willow’s arms. 

Willow didn’t realize how strong she had gotten. Guess all of the training and vampire hunting with Buffy finally paid off. Drusilla moaned into the kiss which seemed to turn Willow on. When they pulled away from each other a smile played at the corner of Dru’s lips. “I’d say we’re girlfriends would you ?” Dru asked, earning a smile from Willow. Willow couldn’t have been happier. Everything was perfect. The two leaned their foreheads together. “Willow...my one and only.” Dru whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Hope everybody's holding up well in this quarantine!


End file.
